


Old White Picket

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish and Wade buy their first house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old White Picket

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on time. Yay. Nothing to say about the fic except enjoy.

Trish smiles as she walks through the house with Wade. They’re getting married in a couple of months and they had decided that they needed a house for them and their future family. After many debates, they agreed that they needed to buy a fixer upper and renovate themselves. Now that they were only two months out from the wedding, Trish was getting overly anxious. They hadn’t even found a house they both wanted. “I like it so far. I mean, there’s more work than the other house, but... This one has a fireplace. And a pool and a Jacuzzi and a huge backyard.”

“True. But there is a lot of demolition that we’d need to do.”

Trish sighs a little. “Wade, we need to pick a house. I want us to have a house before we’re married.”

“I know and we’re going to, Trish. I promise. But the fact is, I want us to have the perfect house. I don’t want to settle for something less than perfection.”

“You are perfect. But here’s the thing, honey. We could live in a double wide trailer parked in the worst neighbourhood in the world but as long as we’re together, it will be perfect.”

Wade nods. “Okay, you like this one?”

“I do.”

“Let’s buy it. We’ll have to hire some contractors for this though.”

“I don’t care as long as we get things done.” Trish smiles and hugs him. “We’re going to be homeowners!” 

“Yes, we are,” Wade murmurs, leaning down to kiss her. “Let’s go find the real estate agent and get this place bought.”

“Let’s.” Trish beams and drags him out of the house to find the agent. 

~the end, for now~


End file.
